Reassuring Peace
by The Winter Wizard
Summary: Morganna feels herself slipping away into hate and evil. She wants to be reassured that this is not the case. Fortunately for her, Gwen has the perfect antidote for self doubt. AU, Femlash, Morgana/Gwen, Lemon, Contains Mature Content and Adult Themes


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Merlin TV Series! All rights belong to BBC and no copyright infringement is at all intended.

**Author's Note:** This contains smutty, lemony femlash between Gwen and Morgana. If you don't like that, then stop reading now! Otherwise, continue and I hope you have some fun reading this. I was kind of wary of posting this, but having watched Merlin ages ago and re-watching some early episodes now I decided to write it and post it anyways even if it has been done before. So without any further ado, let the tale begin!

* * *

Morgana awoke with a start, jolting into a sitting position. Her chest heaved as she gasped for breath. Drenched in sweat, her usually fine raven black hair was matted and tangled. Her eyes were blurry with tears and she looked a mess.

"Gwen!" She cried plaintively, clutching frantically at the silken sheets of her four poster bed. "Gwen!"

The dark-skinned handmaiden rushed swiftly to her mistress's side no more than seconds after the plea for help. The voice was so desperate and needy, far more than she had ever heard from the Lady.

True, Gwen knew of her mistress's nightmares but they were never so bad as this. Morganna sounded like she was losing herself and Gwen would rather die than see that happen.

"I am here, my lady," Gwen said hastily.

She fell to her knees and her dark brown eyes were drawn inexorably towards Morgana's. Throwing caution and protocol to the wind, Gwen grasped desperately at Morgana's hands and the king's ward gripped them tightly, almost feverishly, in return.

"What is it, my lady?" Gwen whispered softly although inwardly she rewrote the last honorific as _'My Queen.' _

Morgana choked back a sob and Gwen's heart was torn into pieces as she saw how deathly pale Morgana looked, how her eyes gazed listlessly, almost lifelessly, in the distance.

A thrill of fear shot through Gwen and she quickly placed a hand on her lady's forehead.

"So cold," She murmured.

Struggling not to get distracted, Gwen let her hand rest there a moment before cupping Morgana's cheeks and standing up so she could get some warm water and towels.

But quick as a flash, Morgana's frail hand shot out and snagged Gwen's wrist. It held her in a vice-like grip and did not let go. Stunned and confused, Gwen turned around to see a look of pure desperation in Morgana's eyes.

"Please," Morgana whispered hoarsely. "Stay with me."

Gwen's breath hitched at how beautiful Morgana looked and brutally quenched the lust that reared its ugly head in her chest when her mistress said those words.

She had longed for an eternity to hear them. But she feared they never would. It would never happen. Nothing could.

She was a serving girl and Morgana was a highborn lady, probably in love with the crown prince of Camelot and all. But those words and that passionate warm touch...

Gwen caved.

"Alright," She gulped.

Taking a deep breath, Gwen swallowed hard and licked her lips that were suddenly dry.

Steeling herself against her fear of rejection and having this torn away from her, Gwen pushed one foot forward until she reached the bed. Morgana shrugged back the covers and patted the bed sheet softly, invitingly.

Gwen's eyes feasted on the raven-haired, pale-skinned beauty – those luscious lips, and those quivering pert breasts.

Gwen heaved a sigh and crawled into bed. She tensed as Morgana snuggled up beside her, before relenting and allowing herself to be wrapped in her lady's warm embrace.

Gwen gasped for breath and sighed deeply as she closed her eyes and let her worries drift away.

"I had a nightmare," Morgana sighed as she nuzzled tenderly into Gwen's shoulder. "About you."

"I don't understand," Gwen mumbled, feeling hot and flustered as Morgana's hand ran up and down her back, inside her dress.

"I dreamed that you were queen," Morgana explained. "I saw Camelot in flames, the undead invading. I was leading them. I had a look of pure evil in my eyes and a triumphant smirk in my face. I was jealous of you, hated you, wanted you dead. I..."

Morgana choked back a sob and Gwen swallowed hard, her eyes wide as she tried imagining the horrible, terrifying scene her lady depicted.

"Hush now," She whispered soothingly stroking Morgana's glorious black hair. "I am with you now, I won't let you become evil."

"But how, Gwen?" Morgana begged. "I can feel myself slipping away, slipping and sliding into an intense alien hatred for Uther, Arthur, Merlin. I hate those blinded fools, perhaps not Merlin. But Uther infuriates me, especially how he hates magic and those who use it."

"I know," Gwen sighed and planted a soft kiss on Morgana's forehead. "But you must stay strong. I know it is unjust, Uther believed I was a witch once and was about to have me burned although I was innocent."

"The bastard!" Morgana growled.

Gwen winced as Morgana placed her teeth on her collar bone, fiercely but not hard enough to hurt. She gasped in pleasure as her lady's hand firmly gripped her bum.

"I shall make him pay," Morgana vowed, sliding her hand up Gwen's arm and squeezing it tenderly. "They will all pay."

"But not tonight," Gwen teased playfully, kissing Morgana on the forehead, then the nose, then lower.

Morgana gasped when Gwen pulled back for air and her eyes filled with a look of utter lust and desire.

"No," Morgana said huskily. "Not tonight."

"Tonight I will show you your capacity for good," Gwen whispered seductively, kissing Morgana on the lips. "For love."

Morgana's smile was positively evil as she attacked Gwen's lips with their own, their hands roaming all over each other's bodies. In no time at all, Gwen was stripped of her tunic and Morgana's nightgown joined it in a forgotten heap on the floor.

Gasping and moaning, the two women pressed their unclothed bodies tightly against each other, revelling in the feel of flesh against flesh. Their heaving breasts smashed into each other's and they moaned as they ground against each other.

"I love you, my lady, my queen," Gwen whispered into Morgana's ear, kissing her passionately afterwards.

Morgana moaned, clutching the small of Gwen's back pulling her closer towards her.

"And I love you, my goddess," Morgana moaned, overcome by the feelings of pleasure that burst through her.

In the wee hours of the morning, the two lovers finally collapsed. When they were spent, they exchanged a happy, blissful kiss before letting sleep and exhaustion overtake them.

Little did they know that this would change the course of fate, intertwining their destinies, forever.

**THE END!**

**A/N:** Ta-da! Like it? Love it? Hate it? While it's different from the usual smut I write, I tried to make it less porn if that makes sense. Being a guy, I realize I probably suck at femlash but I thought it was cool and I always wanted to write a lemon between the two ladies. Well, that's all for now. I might write another chapter but I highly doubt it. So bye for now and thanks in advance for any comments and feedback would be extremely appreciated.


End file.
